Cheesy Day
by roxan1930
Summary: Antauri, Gibson and Nova are just enjoying their day but because the other three members are idiots a few weird things happen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG beause if I did the show would have a season 5.**

**A Cheesy Day**

Antauri, Nova and Gibson were sitting in the main room of the robot drinking some tea wich Antauri had made while enjoying the peace and silence.

"Ahhhhh…. I just love it when it's all peacefull like this." Gibson spoke up and watched as his friends nodded their heads.

"Yeah, normally Otto, Sparx and Chiro and always running around and screaming so hard we don't ever get any rest like this." Nova said.

"Now that I think of it, where are they?" she suddenly asked.

Antauri looked up from the book he was reading.

"The last time I saw them they were-"

**BOOM!**

"upstairs…." The silver monkey finished with a facepalm.

They quickly got up from where they were sitting and zoomed up through their tubes.

"What the heck is going on here?" all three monkeys yelled when the got upstairs where their bedrooms were.

Then the door of Gibson's room opened and three big yellow blobs came out moaning and groaning loudly.

"Who and what are you and what do you think you're doing here?" Nova yelled as she, Antauri and Gibson got into their fighting stances.

"Guys stop! It's us!" one of the blobs yelled waving his arms and then all three wipped their faces revealing the three missing members of the team.

"Guys! What the hell were you doing in my room and why so you look like that?" Gibson yelled glaring at them.

"Uuuhhhmmm…. Yesterday you told me about some pink stuff that can make more of whatever you want and today the three of us wanted some cheese but there wasn't enough sooo….." Otto axplained with a blush.

"You were listening to me when I told you!" Gibson yelled with a big goofy smile on his face as his eyes shined and little sparkles appeared around him making Antauri and Nova take a step away from him.

"Wake up Brain Strain! Just tell us how we can get this cheese off of us!" Sparx yelled snapping Gibson out of his happiness.

"I have no idea." The blue monkey said in a monotone.

Then out of nowhere one of the walls cracked open and there stood…

**A GIANT PIZZA MONSTER!**

First the team was to shocked to react and then they saw that the monster had long skinny legs with red high-healed shoes, long arms with red painted nails, big eyes with long eyelashes and a big mouth with red lipstick huge fangs.

"WTF!" everyone in the team yelled in unison.

"I heard you have a lot of cheese and that is just what I need to be complete and delicious." the pizza monster spoke up grinning.

"Sorry but all the cheese we were talking about is stuck on us." Chiro told the monster as he pointd at himself, Otto and Sparx.

"Oh that is no problem at all." the monster smiled sweetly and then grabbed Chiro, Otto and Sparx and ate them.

Just when the remaining team members were about to attack the monster she spit the ones she had just eaten out of her mouth and they were completely clean again.

"What in the world just happened?" Antauri asked after he recovered from his shock.

"Nobody wants to eats a pizza with humans and monkeys on it, right? I had to eat them for just a moment so I could take the chese on them. Thank you very much! Bye bye!" the monster explained with the same sweet smile and then walked off.

"Okay…. I think I'll go to my room and play some videogames." Chiro said and started to walk away when Gibson suddenly yelled "No you dont! You, Otto and Sparx have made a mess in my room and you will be the ones to clean it up!"

"Forget it Brain Strain." Sparx said and started to walk off but was hit on the head by Nova's fist.

"Clean it up now." she said sternly and then went to help Antauri to stop Otto from running away.

"And just to make sure everything will be allright, I'll be watching you the whole time." Gibson told them to the horror and the ones who had to do the cleaning because everyone knew Gibson always wants everything to be perfect.

"Antauri, Nova, you can back downstairs and enjoy yourself now." Gibson told the silver and golden monkeys and they nodded and walked off laughing their heads off because they could here the others screaming to save them.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and please leave a comment (only if they are good and not bad) and maybe you can visit my page and read my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
